sailormoondubfandomcom-20200214-history
Usagi Tsukino (SMC)
is the primary protagonist of Sailor Moon Crystal. Usagi is the reincarnation of Princess Serenity, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and the daughter of Queen Serenity. Reincarnated on Earth, Usagi lived a life of normalcy in Tokyo, Japan until she met Luna, a talking cat who reveals her secret identity as the Sailor Guardian, Sailor Moon. The leader of the Sailor Guardians, Usagi struggles with balancing her civilian life as she battles the forces of the evil. Biography Previous Life Usagi originally lived as Princess Serenity under her mother Queen Serenity during the Silver Millennium in the Moon Kingdom. However, she was deeply interested with the Earth, and liked to sneak away to explore it, much to the annoyance of the Sailor Guardians sworn to protect her. One day, when she sneaked away to visit Earth, she got her first look at the Earth's Prince Endymion. He soon noticed her, and it was love at first sight. However, some time later, when they met in private back in the Moon Kingdom, Serenity told Endymion that they could not stay together as it was forbidden for people of the Moon and Earth to fall in love with each other. Despite that, they soon were falling deeply in love. Unfortunately, it was not long before Endymion discovered his own people, corrupted by Queen Metallia, had arrived to declare war on the Moon Kingdom and claim the Legendary Silver Crystal. He fought valiantly to protect Serenity and the Moon Kingdom. He tried to reason with his people, but one of them, who would become Queen Beryl of the Dark Kingdom, believed he had betrayed them, blamed Serenity, and tried to attack her, forcing Endymion to take the blow himself to protect her, killing him. Devastated by his death, Serenity, wracked with grief, took her own life to ensure she would not have to live without him. Rebirth on Earth After that, the Moon Kingdom was destroyed, and Serenity was sent to be reborn on Earth with her Sailor Guardian protectors. However, should Queen Metallia return, Serenity would be granted the power to become Sailor Moon until she could fully re-awaken and remember her past life. Serenity is reborn as Usagi Tsukino in Tokyo to the parents Ikuko and Kenji Tsukino. Dark Kingdom Arc Usagi begins to dream of a princess and a prince. Her slumber is disturbed, however, when she is woken up by an alarm clock. Realizing that she is late for school, Usagi hurries to get ready and leave. After leaving her home, she hurries to school and accidentally steps on a black cat. She picks it up and peels off the band-aids that it has on its forehead. Usagi stares at the cat until she hears the school bell and leaves. Sensing something familiar with Usagi, the cat, revealed later to be Luna, soon confronts her and reveals to Usagi her destiny to be Sailor Moon, Defender of Love and Justice, providing Usagi a transformation brooch to allow her to become Sailor Moon. Usagi soon has her first encounter with the Dark Kingdom when a Youma disguised as the mom of her best friend Naru threatens her, along with having her first encounter with Tuxedo Mask. After that, she soon meets and befriends Ami Mizuno, revealed to be Sailor Mercury, and Rei Hino, revealed to be Sailor Mars, before then meeting Makoto Kino, revealed to be Sailor Jupiter. After fighting several of the Dark Kingdom's Youma and three of their generals in Jaedite, Nephrite, and Zoisite, Usagi and the other Sailor Guardian then meet Minako Aino, also known as Sailor Venus, or Sailor V, who appears to be the Princess Serenity they've been looking for. However, during an encounter with Kunzite, the strongest of the Dark Kingdom's four generals, when Tuxedo Mask takes an attack meant for Sailor Moon, the stress of the situation causes Sailor Moon to awaken her power as Princess Serenity, proving she's the real Serenity and that Sailor Venus was just acting as a decoy to throw off the Dark Kingdom. As Serenity cries over the belief that she and Endymion have to be separated again by cruel destiny, her tear transforms into the Legendary Silver Crystal, which then transfers some of its power into Tuxedo Mask, presumably to save his life. Queen Beryl then personally appears to attack the Sailor Guardians after they manage to repel Kunzite, allowing him to grab Tuxedo Mask to take back to the Dark Kingdom to brainwash to their side, while Serenity is restrained by Mars and Jupiter, unable to try and save him as the Sailor Guardians protect her from harm. As a result, back in their command center, as Serenity weeps, she recovers enough as Venus explains that she is the true leader of the Sailor Guardians sworn to protect the Moon Princess, and Artemis brings everyone up to speed on what happened in the past. As the Sailor Guardians fear that history is repeating itself with the Earth facing the same doom as the Moon Kingdom and Silver Millennium, Venus realizes that Queen Beryl must have been the one to release Queen Metallia. Serenity then pleads for Venus to tell her where Beryl took Mamoru, but Venus has no idea. Serenity soon sees the Legendary Silver Crystal in her hands, unable to believe it came from her tear, but Venus explains it was due to her strong love for Endymion. After remembering when he took the attack meant for her, Serenity faints, to the deep concern of the Sailor Guardians. Black Moon Clan Arc Characteristics Appearance Usagi has long blond hair that is almost always styled in her trademark odango hairstyle, blue eyes, and wears white stud earrings. Her school uniform consists of a white long-sleeved sailor shirt with a blue collar and blue cuffs. On the chest is a red bow which hold her transformation brooch. Her blue skirt reaches to her knees, and has a blue bow on the back. Her socks reach up to her ankles, and she wears black-heeled shoes with crossing straps. Personality Usagi Tsukino is a fourteen year old eighth grader who's a student at Juuban Municipal Junior High School. She is somewhat of a crybaby. Trivia *Her name is a homonym for the phrase "rabbit of the moon", a popular Asian folktale. *In "Act 2 - Ami, Sailor Mercury", it is shown that she has a laptop. Gallery References Category:Sailor Moon Crystal Category:Sailor Moon Crystal Characters